


Anniversary

by hyacintholuscos



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Extended Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacintholuscos/pseuds/hyacintholuscos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do, what to do, on your first anniversary with the woman you love? Featuring a smitten Carmilla, and a stressed out Laura. Total fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Carmilla still couldn’t believe it. She felt light, felt like her years of life weren’t weighing her down the way they had for so long. She moved gracefully across the campus, making her way to their room, the thin, long box in her hands feeling as light as she felt.

They had been together for a year, and while, yes, it hadn’t exactly been a “normal” or “easy” year, it had still been a year of loving Laura, and she was happy to celebrate it with something. Why shouldn’t she celebrate being in love with the wonderful young woman who owned her heart?

***

Laura fell face-first onto her bed, letting out a groan. LaF was sitting on her desk chair, and she had been talking to them for the past five minutes, pacing the small space between hers and Carmilla’s beds (although, really, Carmilla never slept in her own bed anymore).

"LaF,  _what on earth do you do for a vampire for an anniversary gift?”_ She heard them cough, a sure sign they had been trying to cover a laugh. She rolled over and sat up. “A cape? Necklace? Knife?”

"Probably none of those," LaF said. "You probably also want to steer clear of any religious relics or silver."

"I thought silver was werewolves?"

"Some of the things I’ve heard have mentioned vampires have an aversion to it, too."

"See? I should  _know_ these things. We’ve been together for a year. I should know if she has an aversion to silver, or what kinds of things she’d want for an anniversary gift. Or maybe even what I should be planning for tonight, or hell, if she even  _wants_ to celebrate it.” Laura paused, and she started to feel sick. “Oh God. What if she doesn’t even want to celebrate it, because, let’s face it, she’s been around for 334 years, and I’m sure she celebrated anniversaries with so many people-“

"L, breathe," LaF cut in. "You’ve heard her story. I don’t think she ever got to be a part of anyone’s life long enough to celebrate  _anything._ Take some time to chill.”

"But-"

_"Chill."_

Laura laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “She is a gorgeous, 334 year old vampire. And I’m me. How did I end up in this situation?”

"Because that’s the way the world works, cutie," LaF said, and Laura didn’t hesitate grabbing her pillow and chucking it at them as hard as she could. They grinned, crossing their arms and blocking it. "Hey, now. You break anything, and I’ll sic Perry on you."

Laura laughed, imagining how angry Perry would get with her if she actually hurt LaFontaine. “That might get me out of trying to plan for today.”

LaFontaine threw the pillow back at her and it landed on her face. She sat up, blushing in spite of having nothing to be embarrassed about.

"She’s a giant cat. Maybe some catnip? Or a laser pointer?"

Laura scoffed. “I don’t think I’m ready to do the laser pointer thing again any time soon. I kind of  _like_ the idea of not ruining my furniture a second time. As for the catnip, I’m not even going to give an answer to that one.”

LaF grinned, and shrugged. “Don’t know what to tell you, Laura. Maybe you should just plan a night where you two do something normal? You don’t seem to get a lot of those.”

Laura frowned, thinking about it for a bit. “We don’t get many of those. In fact, I can’t think of a really  _normal_ date night. Ever.” She grinned.  ”I knew I should talk to you.”

"Yep. I’m all sorts of useful. Of course, I’ll also make sure that Perry and I handle whatever happens tonight that isn’t really too weird. For Silas."

Laura paused. “You know, if you two  _aren’t_ able to handle it, you can come get us.”

LaF grinned. “It’s Silas, and it’s a Sunday night. Sundays are boring.”

***

"Laura, for the thousandth time, I  _loved_ the date night,” Carmilla said diving underneath the small creature that jumped at her head. “ _Please_ stop stressing about it?”

"But it got  _ruined._ By  _goblins.”_ Laura kicked at the one that she had just knocked off of her leg, sending it flying down the stairs to lay dazed on the landing, where Perry snatched it and stuck it in the bag that LaFontaine was holding.

Carmilla laughed. “Well, it does make it a normal date night. For us.” She swatted away a goblin that had been trying to jump on Laura’s back, dazing it long enough to stick in the bag she was carrying in her other hand.

Laura looked at her, incredulous. The thin gold bracelet with their initials that Carmilla had brought her was beautiful, and then they had started the movie night in their room (Laura had pulled Carmilla’s mattress down onto the floor, and had used a plain white sheet, tacked to the wall, and a projector she borrowed from the AV department to make it like a big screen). They hadn’t even been 10 minutes into the movie when they heard yelling in the hall and a lot of people running. Carmilla had rolled her eyes, kissed the top of Laura’s head and told her she would check it out.

Laura went with her, and they immediately started fighting with the little blue goblins (she still wasn’t sure if LaF was really right on the goblin title, but it was better than saying little blue creatures).

"You’re actually  _enjoying_ this?”

Carmilla grinned, grabbing the last goblin from where it was climbing up her leg to bite her, and stuffed it in her own sack, giving an all clear signal to Perry and LaFontaine.

"We got to spend the night doing something together. Neither of us had to really run off and do something separate. I would say that’s a pretty good date night for us, don’t you think?"

Laura blushed, and Carmilla leaned in and kissed her lightly. “It was a perfect night, Laura.”

Laura felt herself smiling against Carmilla’s lips and she kissed her back. “Well, in that case, I say we celebrate with some sort of blue goblin raid every year.”

Carmilla’s laugh made her realize that it had been worth every second of fighting.


End file.
